rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Aedus Valyno
Aedus is deceased half-Mahjarrat, played by the user known as RsWolfie. He is a half brother to Amelia and Sophia Duphrane and son to Araelia Valyno, a lunar mage, as well as an unknown father. He was twenty three years of age before he died. More About Aedus Aedus is a homosexual lunar spellspear. Training with an advanced spear and black leather outfit, he remains to himself. He has dyed his hair white and has purple eyes, coming from his father's side. He has slightly pale skin and a semi-transparent purple gem embedded into his forehead, it shaped like a cresent moon. Next to it is another, smaller gem, it shaped into a star. He's quite calm and cool-minded and overall very patient. With a thicker-than-ectomorphic figure, he can be considered quite attractive. He dislikes alcoholic beverages as he feels they "fuzz up his thoughts". He is currently taking on the alias of Sadon J'ter, a nineteen year old human with a love for herblore and swordsmanship. With this persona, Aedus wears a brownish-burgande outfit that consists of trousers, a sleeveless top with vial holders, and light running shoes. His hair is dark brown, as it is naturally, and fairly flat against his head. He has also change his eyes to be dark brown and ensured his gems are hidden in this form as well. The form stands at five foot eleven with a fairly muscular build. He has the abilities of healing, telekinesis, telepathy, teleportation, and shapeshifting as non-combat magic. He also can wield all four elements with magic, air being his strongest. His telepathy has evolved into more advanced mental magicks after practice on rats, chickens, pigs, and deer. He can push thoughts and otherwise plant visions and manipulate dreams. Due to this, he can also share his memories with others. He can also turn water into fine wine with some concentration. He can weild a spear more-than-properly and he is quite good at throwing things accurately should they have a spear-like structure. He currently weilds a red adamantium-runite alloy spear, granted by Commander Xerxes, an Icyene of Kandarin. Aedus's History Pre-Roleplay Growing up with his Lunar Mage mother, Aedus found himself learning Lunar Magicks, including healing and telekinesis. On his spare time, he was allowed to practice elemental magic, and so he did. He grew found of air magic and thus pursude the element the most. He managed to get the basics of the others by the time he was seventeen, but in their aspects, he wouldn't do well against any other average mage. He focused on air magic manly, though, and thus he grew in it. With Healing Magic, Air Magic, and Telekinesis at his disposal, he left the Lunar Isles and began to self-teach himself with the ways of a spear. He is still learning with the weapon, though he learns rapidly. He is unaware of the existance of one of his half-sisters, Sophia, but the other he plans to visit soon. Post-Roleplay Travelling Aedus found himself attending Varrock's Black and White Ball as a guard. After a large amount of complicatons, he gave up. Reuniting with his sister whilst inside the palace, he got drunk with her and the two plus three others began to play spin the bottle. With lots of laughs, the game was quite enjoyable. Aedus even marked the King's Throne with his spear. When a rather disturbing dare landed on his sister, he used telekinesis to shatter the bottle against the ceiling, claiming that the game was over. When questioned and glared at, he played it off as if it was a drunk action. Ellie, another half-mahjarrat within the spin the bottle game, declared he should hide his gem more often. With a stern "Thanks for the advice", he turned and walked off, leaving the ball. It was then that Aedus proceeded to Ardougne, what for, he didn't know. When he got there, he decided to request a job, expecting to be turned down. Being let inside as his spear was taken from him, he watched as another job applicant, whom had made an entire fool of himself in terms of speech and behavior, got accepted to join the Order of the Dragon Riders, which Aedus assumed to be the city's military. Then, it came down to him. After explaining that he was a Lunar Halfjarrat with certain skills, he earned the favor of two of the four presences there, those being the King and one of the princes, Nero. The other two, Tirus and an unknown one, seemed curious at most. When it was over, though, Aedus was accepted as a Court Mage and assistant to an Archmage of the nation for the time being, it being worded as though a probation period to test Aedus's skills. After being dismissed, he couldn't help but smile; he had gotten a job, and, from what he understood, he had the opportunity to receive so much more. Court Mage of Ardougne It was only an hour later when Aedus found himself supervising a duel between two of the princes, Ehrick and Tirus. Tirus weilded a crimson blade that resembled dragon metal. Aedus's suspicions were confirmed when a piece of the winged-styled shield that Ehrick used was easily chipped off with the blade. As they fought, Aedus watched carefully, knowing his assistance would be needed. The match ended with Ehrick receiving a slash to the side of his knee, thus drawing blood. Aedus healed the man, wondering what the fight was all about, but he didn't ask, knowing it wasn't the time nor the place. The next day, he proceeded to Varrock at noon, as instructed by his sister during the ball. She got there late, but once she did, she greeted him with a punch to the nose, drawing some blood on his part. She explained that due to him marking the throne with his spear during the ball, she had to pay for it both in cash and in blood. Though after apologizing, she cooled down and hugged him properly. He explained to her that he had been accepted as a Court Mage for the King of Kandarin as well as an assistant to the Archmage, to which she replied that she only went to Ardougne once, and she didn't plan on going there again due to working with Sicarius as an apothecary and healer. Knowing their differences at the matter, Aedus questioned if she got hurt at the battle that had taken place in Burthrope the night before. She assured him she wasn't anywhere near there. Shortly after, she teleported off, telling him to meet her at Jolly Boar Inn for dinner. Once she was gone, he glared at Varrock's castle, thinking to himself that he would burn it to the ground if they should ever lay a finger on her again. Returning to Ardougne, Aedus decided to confront Tirus on why he fought Ehrick. After receiving the explanation that they fought over daggers and people, Aedus exclaimed he wanted to fetch the daggers. Provided equipment and a Mahjarrat-Hunting companion (whom they didn't meet with good terms), as well as having an interesting conversation with Tirus on women, Aedus set off to ramsack Kinshra fortresses, looking for the daggers and Ehrick's son, Ehrick Jr. During the time between talking to Tirus and fetching weapons from the armory, Aedus managed to do some scouting in search of enemies of Camelot, however nobody showed up to attack. Hours later, Aedus emerged from the Kinshra fortress successfully with the daggers. The child though, couldn't be found. He had used cunning and planning ahead, having gone as an eagle with a disruption shield cast by runes on him, allowing him to still cast magic. Smashing out of a window and shifting to an eagle, he flew off toward Ardougne to tell Tirus of his half-successful mission. Once there, Tirus was obviously pleased, which made Aedus happy. It was then that Aedus truly acknowledged the slight, rediculous crush he had on the prince. After a conversation with several people, Tirus and Aedus went on a walk, where Tirus explained fully that he didn't have a woman because he actually already had a mate; his male dragon. The dragon had been gone for a month, though, and thus he remained single for that time, awaiting its return. Aedus questioned if the two had ever had intercourse, surprised when Tirus had said many times. Apparently, it was good, as well. When Aedus asked if Tirus would have sex with a man, Tirus said he wasn't sure, though they didn't have much more time to speak before a sudden miracle happened. Landing on the ground near the two would be Tirus's dragon, radiating beautifully. Aedus's hopes shot down, he exclaimed that he must have been quite the lucky charm. Tirus replied in agreement, exclaiming "first the daggers, now the dragon". Tirus gave Aedus a hug, making Aedus feel even worse. Aedus quickly left, drinking his worries away with ale; alcohol that on a normal basis he would not drink. While sulking and thinking over his clouded mind, Ehrick walked in, questioning if Aedus had found anything on his travels. Exclaiming that he found the daggers and that they were in the castle, both of them, Ehrick proceeded to walk out. Aedus hollered that Tirus was a little ways north from their, lying on his dragon. Ehrick exclaimed that if Aedus had a problem, he should do something about it, regarding him as friend before leaving. Looking down again, Aedus thought to himself about how he didn't feel like he truly was a friend, but rather a rival for some odd reason. Shaking off the thought, he finished his glass. It was then that Aedus decided he SHOULD do something about it. Getting up, he proceeded to the castle and asked Nero for a walk. When Vectis required his son to go to sleep, Aedus instead escorted him up. Kissing the teenager on the lips, he sparked a lust for games within the child as well as an anger within it's father. Vectis charged electricity and, after slamming Aedus into a wall and questioning him, disintegrated two guards. It wasn't short after that Tirus went on to attack Aedus. Nero intervened, allowing escape. Aedus only fled to the front of the castle, though, sitting their until Nero confronted him. He only asked why he did it. Aedus didn't properly respond in time before a knight, mage, and Tirus came out to greet him. He gave in, gettng binded by the mage and escorted to a cell. There, he talked for hours upon hours of interrogation, which included Aedus confessing to Prince Tirus that he liked him, before his little beast-man "friend" came down, going to destroy him. Nero teleported Aedus out and they appeared in a dungeon. Nero right hooked Aedus, only to shortly be greeted by the beast-man and Tirus once more. Aedus took his chance to teleport out to Lunar Isle, where he knew he couldn't be followed. Making a telepathic bond with Nero, he explained that Nero was just a rebound and a drunken mistake. He also mentioned that Nero was very gullible, hinting that Aedus may have been lying some. Aedus told Nero that he would return when the king awoke to face proper trial and punishment. He would see this through to the end. It was only hours later than Aedus met up with Tirus's dragon, confessing his sins and seeking advice. After a long conversation, Tirus awoke, angered that Aedus was there. Though after an even longer conversation, the two talked out their differences, ending with a firm handshake. Aedus even managed to touch the dragon's snout before heading off. Later, he heard a loud lightning bolt and approached it. He saw Nero fighting with another man. A third man was present, urging Aedus to fetch the king. Aedus, although questioning himself if he really wanted to see the king, did as told. The king wasn't present in the castle, however, but when Aedus returned to the three men, Vectis appeared with a burst of lightning, angered. Aedus knew he should leave. He studied the figure that had pleaded to him earlier to fetch the king, noticing how handsome he was. Aedus needed a distraction from Tirus, so he expressed to him that he hoped they meeted again. The figure agreed and Aedus teleported out. It was later that Aedus finally met up with the man, his name being Galastus. They walked around Ardougne before sitting near the ports, enjoying their time. Gale, as Aedus nicknamed him, did his best to impress, conjuring fine wine from sand and saltwater. Aedus was impressed; further impressed with the man's masculine body. Perhaps it was the cup of wine, or perhaps it was his dilemma with Tirus, but Aedus went all the way with Gale on that night. They kissed in the water, did more stuff in the water, proceeded to Gale's house to do even more stuff, and the next morning, Gale made breakfast before heading out, leading Aedus to travel for his new day. After a day of smashing down doors, holding princes against beds, and trying to con blacksmiths for spears, Aedus finally asked the King to receive a top-quality spear rather than the average Vectori equipment. After thinking, the King decided sure and ordered the Icyene commander to get one for Aedus. The King only asked not to spend a fortune. When the Icyene and Aedus met up, however, they had different plans. The Icyene would forge the blade himself with an adamantium-runite alloy and have it forged red for style. The Icyene said he would take care of the entire process, including fetching bones, for whatever reason that may be. Aedus could only help but being grateful. This was an awesome Icyene. With the order of staying in the city for the return of the Icyene, Aedus found himself glancing around, unsure of what to do. He didn't see the commander until the next day, though. Before that time, the blacksmith that Aedus had attempted to con came forward and challenged Aedus to a hand-to-hand brawl. Aedus was horrible at it, him basing himself off of spears and magic, though he managed to shatter the man's rib and horribly disfigure his knee before the tide of battle knocked him to near-unconsciousness. The blacksmith left three notes of one-thousand gold pieces in consideration before teleporting off. Moments passed as Aedus slowly recovered, using healing magic to fix up his nose. However, he was too weak and tired to fix it all up, so he met up with his sister, whom he almost called Amelia even though she had taken the role of a new alias, Alicia, and she fixed him up. It was then that the Icyene showed up, presenting a spear made of an adamantium-runite alloy for speed, balance, strenght, and control. The grip was made from the bone of a deceased dragon's wing for control and less weight. Cleaning the rest of the blood off of his face and practicing with his spear, Aedus longed to meet the blacksmith once more. He did, soon, though. It turned out that the black smith was the real estate agent for Ardougne, and Aedus happened to go that way, following the Icyene, Commander Xerxes. He behaved, though, sipping the glass of red wine he had ordered from the inn. It was horrible and in no way reminded him of the wine Galastus had made for him. He felt lonely. It had been two days since he had a conversation with the guy. Was their relationship really meant to be a one-night-stand? He met up with Galastus eventually, though, and they cooked together. Aedus expressed his concern with being hurt emotionally, and Galastus declared he didn't want that. After some happy time, Galastus questioned Aedus's age. When Aedus said twenty three, Galastus declared him a liar, expressing that Mahjarrats age slower. Aedus told Galastus to look for his father, then, and ask him about it, and when he met him, tell him that he was a fucker for running off on his mother. Galastus declared he didn't want to fight a Mahjarrat, to which Aedus replied that if Galastus questioned Aedus's honesty once more, he'd end up fighting one regardless. With that, Aedus walked out. The rest of the day consisted of Aedus joining the Knights of Kandarin, sparring a squire, winning the spar, watching the squire get knighted, sparring the Commander, nearly winning the fight, and...hearing Tirus ask for the return of their friendship. As much as Aedus wanted to rid of Tirus, he was pressured by his mind to the thinking that perhaps a relationship was still possible. Tirus seemed to put up quite the effort, and eventually, Aedus accepted the friendship. Just a moment after, Tirus leaned forward and gave Aedus a kiss on the lips, albeit quick. Turning away to hide his blushing, Aedus walked out, semi-aware of Prince Axel, whom had walked into the castle just a moment before. For the rest of the day, Aedus did his best to avoid eye contact with Tirus, and at the end of the knight, Aedus fell asleep at Galactus's house, the last thing on his mind being to tell Gala of the incident. And so, the next morning, he did. Aedus marched on to the castle and told Galastus point blank that Tirus kissed him. Gala questioned whether Aedus still loved Tirus. Aedus declared he didn't know. Gala followed with asking if Aedus loved him, but before Aedus could respond, someone interrupted, needing to speak with Galastus. Aedus quoted Galastus's phrase that he had once said to him, "business before personal life", and with that, he left. The rest of the day went by smoothly until Tirus requested Aedus's help. Apparently, he was to duel Ehrick, and he expected an ambush. With that, Aedus joined, telepathically contacting Galastus for him to join as well. He also managed to place a disruption shield on Tirus via runes. A massive outbreak of battle happened, which included Aedus taking the form of a bird. As Tirus was shot repeatedly with bolts, Aedus managed to teleport the prince out before releasing waves of fire repeatedly. Aedus, in his eagle form, had a small magic duel with an injured woman, whom was horribly defeated as she tried using air magic on the aeromancer. Aedus got distracted for a moment, however, her trying to escape. He flew in after her, her collapsing from exhaust and injury. She attempted to escape, though he tracked and traced her to Varrock, capturing her there and bringing her to the castle's dungeon. He proceed upstairs, where Tirus was being tended by healers. Using his medical skills, he managed to heal the wounds and clear the poison that was inflicted from the bolts, though much to his tire. After tracing Nero over a telepathical link and informing Galastus, he managed to find his way to Tirus's room, Nero now with them. He slumped against a corner, exhausted, as he closed his eyes and just sat there. He then talked to Tirus, him having brought up that Galastus confronted him. Aedus grew silently angered, but Tirus declared he was sure they weren't together. Unsure of whether Aedus should be sad or relieved, he told Tirus to never kiss him again. Tirus changed the subject, declaring he was worried the king might kill him. It wasn't a moment after before Vectis stormed in, ordering Aedus out. Aedus stood by the door, though, listening. Vectis declared some homophobic words, calling Aedus a "Fruity Demon". Hearing enough of the insults, Aedus left the floor, heading out of the castle. He shifted into an eagle, sadness riddled on his face. Within moments, he flew off, away from Kandarin, away from everyone, convincing himself never to return. Enemy of Kandarin He was shortly after telepathically contacted by Galastus. Aedus yelled at the man, claiming that he was a rebound and that Aedus truly loved Tirus, not him. Galastus mentioned that Tirus was alive and that he was with him, much to Aedus's disbelief. He believed Galastus was only trying to make him come home. So Aedus yelled at him, declaring for Galastus and Tirus to have fun. With that, Aedus cut the mental link. His mind was made up. He would never return to Kandarin. Since then, he has ignored Galastus's recent attempt to talk. With a day and a half to think freely and on his own, Aedus flew to Galastus's house. His mind was confused, jumbled, mixed...he knocked on the man's door. Galastus answered the door, shocked to see Aedus. Aedus had his mind made up as soon as he saw Galastus. He would kill him. But Galastus didn't see this. So Aedus played along with a scenario of him wanting to be with Galastus, fooling the man. Galastus asked for a mind refresh. Aedus charged magical energy and, placing a hand on Galastus's forehead, scorched the man's face as well as jabbing his spear into the man's torso. He had aimed for the heart, but missed by some, the spear's head jabbing into his shoulder. Galastus's ring of life activated, Aedus's spear still in the wound. As Galastus teleported out, the wound ripped open further, mostly ruining the arm's functions. With half of his face scorched and a permanently pain-ridden arm, Galastus fled the scenery. Aedus left as well, and what would have been sorrow for killing the man was replaced by anger for failing his task. It was later that he used Lunar Mental Magicks, as well as loopholes with Vectis's spell and magical overpowering of the ward, to mentally contact Nero, enter his mind, as cause internal frustrations. Nero blurted out to Aedus after being put under severe mental trauma, that a hunt was being done on him. Aedus convinced Nero to force him to end the hunt as well as deliver Galastus. He then played along with the fact that Nero thought this was all real, and thus, Aedus told Nero to not tell anyone of the occurance, otherwise he would be back. Knowing Nero felt as helpless as possible, Aedus receeded from the mind, leaving Nero to awake and deliver him to free will. It was when Aedus was soaring through the sky as an eagle that he spotted a halfjarrat exiting Ardougne bar. The man had collapsed on the ground and drifted off. Aedus swooped down and teleported the drunken man away from the city. When the man came to, Aedus conversated with him. The man revealed himself to be Syer Rzzar, a spellsword. After much conversation regarding love, power, and drama, Syer agreed to show appreciation for Aedus rescuing him from the streets of Ardougne, though what Syer had in mind, Aedus knew not. Syer waved two fingers, gesturing in thanks as he teleported off, leaving Aedus to soar to the sky once more. Aedus then went to the local mages conclave, where many matters were discussed, including shades and Guthix being dead. During a short intermission, Aedus confronted Galastus, whom had happened to show up. With this, he demanded Galastus to meet him outside, which was refused. After a large argument, Galastus revealed Aedus's race to all of the mages, a Half Mahjarrat, and with that, Aedus narrowed his eyes, declaring that Galastus had signed his death wish. Aedus then proceeded to walk out. Needing someone to take his anger out on, he thought instantly of Castigo, the real estate agent and blacksmith that had attacked him. He proceeded, and after a failed attempt at mind controlling, he burned the place to the ground, further angered at being called a rapist and destroyed beyond repair. Later that day, Aedus found himself staring outward into the sea before being approached by what may have been a hunter. They conversated, each other finding out that they were Half Mahjarrats. Aedus received a sucker punch across the jaw, though he dismissed it as Drask was obviously not too serious about it. After more conversing and a lot of water-air play, Drask found himself leaving, Aedus left with a kiss on the cheek and a slap on the ass. Glancing back towards the water, Aedus could only help but smile. He may or may not have had just a small bit of attraction to the halfjarrat. They had arranged for a meeting the following noon, and Aedus intended on showing up. It was later that Aedus entered Ardougne, full intentions on killing Nero to anger Kandarin. They arranged a one-on-one fight, however before it could traverse, Treyu, the Queen, and Tirus entered the scene. They all challenged him, and after alot of discussion, Aedus flew off, warning the Queen that after Syer killed Nero, she would die next. They all left, Tirus giving a warning that he would sick S'vanti on Aedus should he step into the city. The fun part was, even at the insult from the person Aedus thought he had liked, he didn't flinch whatsoever, only embraced it and welcomed the fact that killing S'vanti would be the first priority. Though, Nero eventually contacted him, agreeing for the fight. They met in one of Edgeville's many dungeons and fought. Aedus delivered several attacks, the ones that hit being minor air slashes to the torso, a fire bolt to the left ankle, a fire bolt to the chest, a fire bolt to the face, a hook-stab with the rear end of a spear at his wrist, it piercing completely through, a stab into the back, which was yanked out with a slash, and a five-foot concentrated explosion of fire magic all over the front of Nero's body. Aedus received not a single wound, though admittingly, his disruption shield protected him from a hit. After Nero used a teleport tablet to escape, Aedus saw a glance of Kuro. Nervous, he tele-grabbed his spear and teleporting to Lunar Isles. The next day, around noon, Aedus showed up to Seers' Village, where he had promised to meet up with Drask. They drank, Aedus wine and Drask sake, talking about how Aedus was wanted in Kandarin. They left to the Enchanted Valley shortly after, where they played around, in more ways than one. After they finished, Aedus questioned whether they were now together, Drask replying with a shrug, then a nod. Aedus seemed content as they dressed. After a moment, they just stood there, holding each other affectionately before Aedus declared he would promise not to screw up, and promise not to die. Aedus then proceeded out, leaving Drask in the enchanted valley. He went out, looking for a casual diamond ring; he didn't want to be all cheesy with an over-priced ring. He found one, stuffing it in his pocket for one day in the future before drinking some wine and proceeding to the Enchanted Valley. He encountered Drask roasting meat, questioning if he had more wine. Aedus shrugged and left, stealing a keg of wine from Seers' Village and dumping the ring, it sinking to the bottom. He then brought it to the Enchanted Valley, playing it off as if he liked wine too much. They then continued to embrace each other before Aedus spoke of his sins in Kandarin, oblivious to the fact that Drask had applied for the area. Aedus showed his memories to Drask, with getting only comfort and affection in return. They decided they would stay in the Enchanted Valley and build a house, getting to work. Wood was gathered, plenty of it, before Aedus decided to leave for a stroll. He had intended to surrender legitamately this time, though as he neared the castle, he noticed war-fare on top of it. He saw a slither of red, lightning, fire, and he soon realized what was going on. Tirus was on top of S'vanti, his dragon flying awkwardly with several arrows and scorch marks. As they flew from the scenery, they were trailed by weird gargoyles. Aedus telepathically contacted Tirus and S'vanti, and after much convincing, they decided to meet north of eagle's peak. Aedus entered the scenery with precaution, his spear drawn and a disruption spear casted. He remembered the words he had heard from Tirus last time he saw him, the threats that had been auded. When he got there though, he couldn't help but feel horrid pity for them. They both were filled with despair, Tirus dawning a permanent burn mark on his forehead, one that marked him a traitor to Kandarin. Aedus didn't know why, but he felt compelled to help them, and thus he did. Arrow by arrow wound, burn by burn, Aedus first healed S'vanti, though the dragon's skin made no help in it's magically resistant qualities. Aedus was tolled heavily from the healing, panting by the time he was finished before glancing to Tirus. Tirus rejected the help, and out of all the things Aedus could have done, he only hugged the ex-prince, telling him not to be stupid. S'vanti gestured for Aedus to bring Tirus under the wing to sleep, and he did, Tirus dispelling his magic. S'vanti pleaded for Aedus to join, but he declined, stating he had to keep watch. And he did. S'vanti and Tirus fell asleep as Aedus kept watched for the rest of the night. The next morning, Aedus felt extremely fatigued from staying up. He witnessed Tirus shift positions in the night and made no note of it, but as time dragged on, he noticed Tirus's pained expression in his sleep. It must have been the burn that he so foolishly wouln't let Aedus heal. Aedus glanced around, his main task at hand to protect the two. He was tired, yes, and his attention level was dropping, but he had to stay awake for as long as he could. He started pacing, oblivious to the fact that Tirus had woken up. When Tirus approached Aedus, he let Aedus use the last of his energy to heal the pain that came with the burn, leaving a seered-in mark of the dragonkin on Tirus's forehead. Aedus then exclaimed that he felt angry and pissed off for not being able to have Tirus. He told Tirus not to go insane, otherwise he would have to harm Tirus to get him sane again. Aedus said he was determined to get Tirus, and with the declaration of "Tirus Vekon", Aedus teleported off. Sadon J'ter Aedus, although tired, manifested enough energy to find an appropriate outfit and shapeshifting for a new look. He had to stay hidden. So he found a nice outfit, purchased a steel sword, and went about his way, teleporting to the valley where Drask lived. He fell asleep quickly, barely noticing that the foundation and walls of the house were already mostly built. They slept and slept and slept, Aedus catching up with his energy before, once he awoke, they got into a small argument about whether Drask really cared or not. Drask assured he did, and after a bite to the neck, Aedus beckoned for the two to continue building. He didn't know how to build. Drask taught him, though, and they worked for a couple of hours before taking a break. Aedus expressed his opinions on how he disliked the fact that Mahjarrat were a hunted race, expressing he was born here and it was unjust. Despite this, Aedus found himself making love with the halfjarrat again. He missed him and he did care for him. This time, he let Drask be the "superior" one, so to speak, but later switched positions back to the one he felt more comfortable with. Afterwards, Aedus apologized for having to switch positions, Drask declaring that he could just find a courtesan. Aedus took some offense to this, declaring that harlots wouldn't build houses. Drask went in for a kiss, Aedus stopping it and saying that harlots didn't kiss either. Drask declared he wouldn't trade Aedus for a million harlots, since harlots couldn't be loved. Aedus went silent, and as Drask walked away, he murmured that he loved him back. They continued working on the house, and when Drask stopped, Aedus continued. Eventually, though, he had to go to sleep, and so he did. The next day, Drask had already left, so Aedus went wandering. He went to Ardougne's market. With the house already being two stories high, Aedus knew they would have to start getting furniture and proper food. He went to the silk section, only for Drask to startle him. The two spent some time together, barely, however. Drask seemed to lust for adventure, continuing to steal and hand out fake coins to merchants. Aedus's opinion of him dropped some, but he still cared, so when Drask said he wanted bread, Aedus managed to steal a loaf, though not running into him again. Tossing the loaf on the ground, Aedus went back to building the house. He grew tired of working alone, however. Drask still hadn't returned, so he decided to go for a stroll in Varrock, when he encounted an Ice Elemental. He completely mistook the still figure as a statue at first. When it revealed itself to be moving and alive, Aedus was competely shocked. He hadn't known of living ice beings. He, at first, grew a hostile reaction, grabbing his sword, though upon realization that it would not attack him, he released it. After exclaiming that the being was made of ice, the ice figure responded that just because the two were made of different materials didn't mean he wasn't as kind or as wise. Aedus replied with a slightly witty remark, and the two exchanged names; Aedus of course using his alias. The ice elemental was named Justice Icriulis. The two exchanged conversation, Aedus making a few minor jokes as well as a few inquiries that pondered his mind. For the most part, Justice answered many, expressing he wasn't keen into revealing that he was enchanted to mages, as they could easily disenchant him. The figure detailed that he didn't guarded Misthalin, minorly contradicting his earlier statement in which he said that Aedus needed not to get hostile, as he hadn't broken any laws, yet. He explained it with him being a follower of Armadyl, and thus a peacekeeper of laws. Aedus recommended speaking to the queen, though declared he knew not whether she was nice or not. He shrugged and pardoned himself, saying it was nice to meet the elemental. He hadn't a reason to keep conversating, though, and if this man was Armadylean, it was best to avoid him before he found out that he broke many of Kandarin's laws. They said there farewells, though quickly the ice elemental questioned why Aedus didn't follow Armadyl. Aedus mentioned he didn't want any drama, and any god would be targeted and thus creating drama. He said it was alright, however, that he and his partner would be in a different realm. The ice elemental questioned both "partner" and "realm", and when Aedus elaborated, the ice elemental seemed fairly stunned at the response that Aedus was homosexual. Aedus was wary, anticipating an attack that never came. He said his so longs and left back the way he had came. So he teleported to Ardougne, with no where else to go, looking around for familiar, possibly friendly faces. He went to the bar, first, but when he opened the door, he saw Drask scooping up another man. Aedus immediately jumped to conclusions, and, suddenly angry, slammed the door shut and walked off. After a few moments of thinking, Aedus realized it wasn't just a man that Drask had scooped up, but it was the same blasted blacksmith that had beet him up, Castigo. Aedus was pissed, needless to say, and teleported to the enchanted valley, where he wordlessly continued on the house. He fell asleep, upset still and quite jealous. The next morning, Aedus decided he needed to get a job, and the first thought that came to mind would be Galastus. And so, as Sadon, he made his way to Ardougne and applied as a bodyguard. Galastus took him in. Aedus noted that Galastus seemed abit controlling in their relationship. He also noted that Galastus burns had healed mostly, though his eyes was gone and his arm still injured. Aedus shrugged it off before continuing out. He continued the house for the rest of the day, until Drask appeared, declaring he was sorry for being gone, but he quickly changed the subject into why Aedus mentally defiled Nero. Drask declared he didn't accept it and thus ended the relationship. Aedus only smiled on the outside, though internally he felt himself dying. His heart shattered...his body twisting in all sorts of proportions. He destroyed the wine keg he had been drinking from, grabbing the wedding ring inside of it and dropping it before continuing on his work. Imprisonment and Death Aedus finished the house. He stared it up and down, his heart still longing and hurt. He changed back to his normal form, though. His mind was made up. The longing hurt too much. He had to make amends. He didn't deserve life. So he fled to Ardougne, leaving the wedding ring and the finished house as he proceeded. The white dye that did his hair was gone. He went in as his complete natural form. His spear, however, he hid from sights. He turned himself in as Vectori dragged him into the deepest and darkest pits of their prison. Galastus followed, pleading for Aedus to conversate with him and offering him his "last sympathetic ear", which Aedus insisted to decline, declaring he didn't deserve it. Galastus continued pestering, however, to which Aedus wondered why he bothered, asking if the fire and spear were too sudden for him to comprehend. Galastus declared he was not a vengeful person, Aedus going silent. Aedus proceeded with insults and harmful statements, though Galastus continued to persist. Eventually, the King himself proceeded downward into the dungeons. He smirked at Aedus being chained, though questioned why he had turned himself in. Aedus didn't respond, and after a few mocking yet wise words, Aedus felt pain fill his body as the King sapped his magic, fueling the castle's wards as he did so. Aedus tugged on the adamant chains but failed to break them, and when the king finished, he left. Galastus and Aedus exchanged a few words before a sudden heat wave filled the dungeons. It was followed with another, followed by the sounds of sizzling and swords unsheathing. Aedus grew fairly concerned. What had King Vectis put in store for him? He recommended Galastus to leave, though Galastus only said that Aedus had created some of the best and worst memories for him. Galastus then admitted to Aedus that he still had some feelings, though Aedus only commanded Galastus to leave, giving him an awful piercing glare. The being appeared, dressed in red hot aura and emitting horridly hot waves of heat. He commanded Galastus to run, and thus Galastus ran to the back of the cell, hiding behind a table and peering over in fear. The figure approached Aedus, and as it did, Aedus felt it's aura and how familiar it was. He couldn't place it, however, and when he asked, the being only declared it wasn't Aedus's turn to speak. The being demanded an explanation, though Aedus knew not what to explain, nor who the figure even was. The figure hurried Aedus, declaring that he had five seconds, and thus Aedus said that he had expected a just king to deliver a just punishment, but was wrong. The being questioned what the punishment was for, and Aedus only told part of it; attempted murder. He explained how he had challenged the prince and fought him and how he had attacked Galastus. His father then proceeded to call Aedus a failure and what not, Aedus shaking his head in disappointment at what his father was. He declared that if that's all the Mahjarrat had to say, he'd best be on his way, and thus the mahjarrat left. Aedus asked Galastus to give him magical energy, that he could suck some out with just some skin contact. Galastus refused, and thus Aedus asked for a goodbye kissed, though when Galastus delivered it, Aedus sucked magical energy directly out and stored it into himself, replenishing some of the aura that had been stolen. Galastus exited without a word. He stole the magic because he wanted to die as himself, not as what others had made him. He wanted to die as a magical being, as the Lunar Halfjarrat he was. And so, Aedus inhaled deeply, summoning all of the willpower he had within him, before biting down as hard as he could. His tongue severed in half as he let out a loud groan of pain. Blood spilled from his mouth as he held the piece inside, somehow managing to swallow the thing before the blood overwhelmed his mouth. Blood continued to fall, and soon enough, Aedus slowly dazed out before going limp. His breath halted, his heart rate stopped, and with that, Aedus died. Trivia *Though his armor resembles dragon leather, he confirmed to one of the King's men that it wasn't, exclaiming that he only wished it was. *Aedus may as well be the only Lunar Halfjarrat in Runescape. *He appears to be very protective and close to his sister, Amelia, always questioning her health and nicknaming her Am. *During his talk about women with Prince Tirus in the Ardougne Castle's armory, Aedus told him "Beauty, no brains", hinting that he found Tirus to be attractive. *Aedus has never touched the dragon daggers, despite capturing and retrieving them. They were inside of a box when he stole them. *Aedus considers himself above-average with spears and magic, however as displayed in a fist-fight with a blacksmith named "Cas", he is vulnerable when unable to use either. *Aedus chose to follow through with a relationship with Galastus in order to keep his mind off of Prince Tirus, however Aedus realized he actually may have grown feelings for him. These feelings are in question after Tirus pulled a stunt, kissing Aedus. *Aedus doesn't like spicy food. *Aedus was called a "Fruity Demon" by the King, him hearing the words. *Aedus, under the alias of Sadon, exclaimed that he choose to remain godless due to the fact that another god wars was coming, and following any god would just drag him into drama. He declared that all gods will be targeted to die by one another, and he'd prefer to stay away from all of that conflict as much as possible. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Mahjarrat Category:Lunar Mages Category:Moon Clan Category:Kandarin Category:Deceased Category:Crossbreeds